sonic adventures1:robot wars
by alternative writer
Summary: It's the year 4000 and the universe is at peace and strangely our heroes maneged to survive due to the roboticizer's unforseen side effects and are married! and Titlebot one of my OCS' is trying to be a good narrator for my fic,2nd chapter up.
1. character intros and prolouge

**Chapter 1:Character info and prologue**

**Disclaimer:i don't own Sonic and co. but i do own some characters{okay i do own many as you will see in the upcoming chapters.......}**

**Author's note:my third fic{the others are still in construction i will continue once i get enough reviews}this one has some fics short of explanation........**but

**Titlebot:AHEM!**

**Author:oh you are here so soon!?**

**Titlebot:yes i am author!,now give me the role of the narrator!**

**Author:but I**

**Titlebot:now!!!**

**Author:ok,ok{pushes button}**

**Titlebot:what the........hey!!.......................ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh{falling into hole}i am not the one to have** suprises!!!

**Author:don't worry that's the way to the sonic dimension!**

**Titlebot:ouch!{fell on the ground}why you wait until i.....huh?! what thats pinkish-purple swirly thing?**

**Author:that's the portal to the dimension!**

**Titlebot:huh!?{putting hand through the portal}i can see that its in that dimension and can even put my hand out this diemension and into that one!?,CREEPY!!**

**Author:don't be so scared!**

**Titlebot:but i am not used to dimension travel,heck i was manufactured yesterday!**

**Author:quit being a baby!**

**Titlebot:{crying like a baby}**

**Author:ah{pushes button}**

**Titlebot:ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!{being sucked into the portal}i am being sucked!!!! ahhhhhhhhhh-{sucked into portal}**

**Author:don't worry about him he will be okay oh and i will write the fics that will tell the stories before this,anyways it took longer because of titlebot,on with the** **story!**

-  
Its being years{well okay seven centuries to be exact}since the greatest threat to existence was destroyed.  
{i will tell you once i finish this storie and 2 other and if i get some reviews about sonic and his friends previous adventure aginst the threat}  
oh and about sonic and co. they strangely maneged to survive thanks to the roboticization process{they are back to normal now meaning they are organic but the immortal-like thing still affects them}  
Ah yes! things are going smoothly in the world ,by the way the years 4000,although the previous war left its marks things are back to normal however the-

``Okay enough with the details!``said a big 7.6 height robot who looked slightly like optimus prime but was bulkier,stronger and had a silver circle in it a silver ``O`` in it a smaller red ``O`` at the front of his head who was at a restaurant by the looks of it ``ah titlebot! you are here! but what are you doing at a restaurant!? I asked,``Excuse me!,this is a HBM restaurant!,``HBM?!`` i asked,``HBM stands for human,bot and mobian restaurant!!`` ``okay`` i said ``here's your menau sir``said a hulking robot who was army green in color and had two red eyes ``that's menu Excavator!``shouted a dark-blue 4.6 feet robot with darker red eyes and a evil grin,``Em,menu whatever Eradicator sir``said the waiter bot and handed a touch-pad like menu to titlebot``ummm........{browsing the menu}i will have a IVO PO21213 oil drink`` titlebot answered giving the menu back to the robot called Excavator,``Hey explorer a IVO PO 21213!``said Excavator``Coming right up!``said a light-blue 4.5 feet lightly armoured-robot with green eyes no sooner did the robot called explorer said this a cocktail like drink appeared in front of Titlebot```how can robots drink!?``i asked`` well author robots need oil right?,nowadays though they can make there own but still a little more will do```hmmmmmm......................do i know you,are you the doc ``o``s clunkers?`` said Titlebot while drinking the oil` ``Yes,how did you know?!``said the three other robots surprised,``I thought so your names are explorer,excavator and eradicator right?! Titlebot said drinking the oil ,``second who don't know about you clowns!?``said Titlebot laughing his head of as excavator cleaned the table and tossed the empty bottle of IVO PO21213 into a white machine called a recycler ``Yeah ever since the galaxy biobliderator-``Explorer replied but was cut by Excavator``Or the galactical roboticizier was blown to smitereens``Excavator replied``or blown to kingdomcome``Eradicator replied,the three robots replied this with shame``or the Death Egg 4 as it was called by the hedgehog and his friends``Titlebot said``speaking of that do you know where sonic the hedgehog lives?``

``Yeah of course we-``explorer was cut of by two blurs speeding in with smoke from their speed coming behind them``Two chilly dogs with the extra hot sauce on the double``replied sonic who looked the same before the siege of the Death Egg 4``yeah i am hungry and am getting late for school!``replied the smaller version of sonic who was his son ``Here ya go Manic``excavator handed Manic the chilly dog``oh and here ya go too sonic``excavator handed sonic one too sonic and Manic ate it in one gulp ``EW!you two have extremely bad table manners!!``Titlebot said to Sonic and his son``oh,now were did I heard that line from``sonic said seemly sarcastically``from mom,dad!``Manic replied ``oh yeah from Amy`` sonic said ``Amy!!??!?! you two are married?!`` ``sorta``sonic said embarrsly``hahahahahahahhahaahaaaaaaaa!!!!!``Titlebot laughed his circuits off``but i thought robots don't have humour and second why did you make me marry Amy in the first place``sonic asked the author{me}``well technology in your time is advanced enough for bots with humour to exist and second this a fanfic anything can happen in it and third its absolutely hilarious!`` ``Things like?``sonic asked ``things like this`

**POOF!**

Sonic looked at himself and saw that he was wearing swiss clothes and Manic and the other bots were too``okay very funny very funny``sonic said,``Huh!?``manic looked at his clothes,``wha!?``Titlebot said surprised ``author explain yourself!``explorer said angrily ``YO-DE-LA-HE-HO!!!{YODELAHEHO!}Excavator said``EXCAVATOR WHY ARE YOU UTTERING THAT SWISS SAYING AT A TIME LIKE THIS AND SECOND FIX THIS SWISS THING RIGHT NOW AUTHOR!!!!``Eradicator said with smoke coming out of him,``Okay,okay shessh you guys can't take a joke``

**POOF!**

``Finally``everyone said altogether``i thought this was a adventure/general genre fanfic!``Titlebot said``well it is,but it's only the calm before the storm``the author said{me}``whats this ``storm`` anyways?``Sonic asked``only time will tell Sonic,only time will tell``the author said``Ok i gotta juice to school,bye everyone!``Manic said before running out and juicing to school``Bye,son``Sonic said``i have to go to so if you don't mind``-sonic added but was cut by Titlebot``whoa!! not without me after all i am the narrator of the fic!`` titlebot said``yeah,but i promised i wouldn't bring a giant robot to my house after the meganoid incident{yet a another untold story}  
``but i am not someone that's under the control of doc ``O`` Titlebot said quickly``Yeah but........hmmmmmm okay you can``sonic said an idea popping in his mind``really!?``Titlebot asked ``ahem but before your bill``Excavator handed the bill to sonic and another to Titlebot``keep the change``Sonic gave $2 and one dollar as a tip total:$3, ``Here's the cash``Titlebot gave 50 pence and 50 more pence for a tip,total $1,``You were saying?``Titlebot came back to the question ``yeah,you can come if you can catch up with me!``sonic said and sped off ``Hey!``Titlebot said ``don't worry buddy i know where he lives``explorer said after a minute ``there that's the location of his house``Explorer pointed to the location of sonic's home on the software he gave to Titlebot ``Thanks!``Titlebot said as he went outside and continued to sonic's house``don't mention it after all we are the same kind``the trio said unison

**meanwhile far from Earth{or Mobius}at the other end of the Milky way galaxy:**

A massive metal egg like thing was floating in space,it was as big as the Earth it self and was well kept of,however it seemed to have been abandoned long ago,  
but on the the metal egg was painted the same strange ``O``{not to be confused with a zero``}on the front,the rear,left,right and center of it,but some letters suddenly appeared on the metal egg's main computer's monitor in the command room:  
DATE:,18TH July 4000

LOCATION:ALBASTRA NEBULA,MILKY WAY GALAXY,QUADRANT ALPHA 314214

TIME:7:01A.M. COUNTDOWN TO DOOMSDAY:12:00 MIDNIGHT

HOURS LEFT:17 HOURS,

NEXT DESTINATION:PLANET EARTH A.K.A. PLANET MOBIUS,MILKY WAY GALAXY,

TIME TILL NEXT DESTINATION:17 HOURS,25 MINUTES AND 50 SECONDS

ENGAGING FLIGHT SYSTEMS -

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**well that's the end of the first chapter,the second chapter will be ready by next week or so next chapter information:name:more character info and prologue,summary{info}:Titlebot finally gets to sonic's house while the information about the rest of the cast is revealed.**

**Here's the current list of the cast{that appeared in the chapter or was talked about by the other characters,{not including the main super-villain who will appear in the next chapter with brief info}and will appear at the end of all the chapters,giving info on the fic's characters since it's start.  
???:in a character's brief info area means that more about this character is yet to be known ???:appears in the character name area means that his or hers{or in case of a robot it's}name is not known**

**Sonic The Hedgehog:hero of Earth{or Mobius}**

**Manic The Hedgehog:Sonic The Hedgehog's son{my OC well the name is of Manic The Hedgehog from SU{Sonic Underground}but is blue in color not green and is like his Father Sonic}**

**Amy Rose{or if you like:Rosie The rascal but she is called Amy Rose in this fanfic}:The wife of Sonic The Hedgehog and the mother of Manic The Hedgehog**

**Titlebot{OC and fic narrator}:is the narrator of this fic{my OC}**

**Explorer{OC}:???Cook of the HMB restaurant**

**Excavator{OC}:???waiter of the HMB restaurant**

**Eradicator{OC}:???manager of the HMB restaurant**

**???:Nicknamed doc``O`` by his three crony robots**

**CORRECTIONS**

**This is the correction area where I notify the readers of version upgrades{meaning spelling and grammatical mistakes fixed}**

**VERSION 0.0:Oldest version with lots of date:12-19-08**

**VERSION 0.1:Second oldest version with Spelling,grammatical mistakes fixed and a little extra date:2-26-09**

**VERSION 0.2:Third oldest version with Titlebot and author conversion area text bolded,and corrections,character brief info area and preview of next chapter areas' text date:2-26-09**


	2. more character intros and prolouge

chapter 2:countdown to Doomsday

author:hello everyone!!!, it's been too long since i posted!!!

Titlebot:nearly a month......

author:i had been busy in my studies titlebot!

Titlebot:yeah, yeah get on with the chapter already!!

author:ok,ok!, sheesh,

recap:Titlebot meets up with Sonic and Manic{Manic is 5 years old if you want to know}at the Resturant at which EX-evil Henchbots Explorer,Excavator and Eradicator work, Titlebot follows the directions given to him by Explorer and co.,but in case you want to know everyone of the villians and heroes are doing something or another

PART ONE

Meanwhile, near Pluto:

The metal egg is heading towards Earth at speeds that are even faster than the speed of light{yes, its the future everything is faster than the speed of, well almost}

in the main computer of the ship appearing in neat handwriting{equilent to Shakespears}

TARGET PLANET:EARTH A.K.A. MOBIUS

TARGET MAIN PRORITY:LEXIGMBON PRISON, GREAT BRITAN, LONDON

ARRIVAL TIME: 12 HOURS 15MINUTES AND 30 SECONDS

Cut to Earth{A.K.A. Mobius},Florida sewer system

``THIS STINKS!!!!``A grey long chicken bot said{and trust me the odor in that sewer was even able to make robot smell senors abnormal}

``Yeah, but at least we don't have ta go to jail!``A small super Drill-bot with tank-like treads said

``Well at least you guys know how i felt when i was demoted to toliet bot cleaner 1!!!{job simaliar to scrub monkey bot first class in AOSTH only grosser and with no pay}``said a Robot coconut thrower{much like the ones in the early sonic the hedgehog games}with a bulb on its head

``Why do robots ever need bathrooms anyways they can't eat nor drink!?``the Drill-bot asked

``AH GROUNDER FOR THE LAST TIME THEY NEED TO GET RID OF WASTE SMOKE AND DEFECTED BODY PARTS!!!``the Chicken bot said to Grounder{although bots still can normally but still some bots prefer privacy}

``I knew that i was just asking, Scratch!!!``Grounder replied

``Would you two nincomp-bots stop whining and get to work!!!``the monkey bot replied

``OK,OK,SHEESH,Coconuts!!!``Grounder and Scratch said and took out two futuristic looking plungers{yes plungers are in the future too!}

``This is all happening because of that hedgehog!!!``Scratch said while plunging some pipes{yes they are futuristic ones}

``And the others!!!``Coconuts said while fixinig a pipe leading to a toilet with a screwdriver{yes it's futuristic!}

``Excuse me!``the author said

``Oh what is it!?``Scratch asked rather rudely

``First ya make the heores win then you demote us to toilet bots!``Grounder said

``Thats toilet and sewer cleaner bots you nincom-bot!!!``Coconuts corrected Grounder rudely

``Thats what i said!``Grounder replied

``Um, Grounder toilet bots are the ones the organics-you know that right!?`` the author

``THATS WHAT SAID!!!``Grounder said

``Uh yes thats it but I am here to tell you something intresting!``

``What is it!?``scratch said getting his sound detectors ready ``Yeah, tell us!``Coconuts said intrested{he is always intrested in intreting things and suprises}

``Oh,Oh,oh!! tell us already``Grounder said jumping up and down

``Ok here it is{whisper} {whisper} {whisper}``i whipspered{hey!,if you think i am telling you, I am keeping that as a suprise!

``WHAT!?!!?, THA.....THA....THATS IMPOSSI......IMPOSSIBLE!!!``The sewer cleaner-bots said astonished

``Thats that you have to find out later{the reader and the bots}

``Bu....but...how can``Grounder said but was interrupted by the author

``OK!!!,now lets scee-doodle out of here``the author said while using author powers to teleport himself{he is not in the fic but is it's his ``author``character thats in the fic it's much like a Navi}and the reader out of here

``How can h``the sewer bots continued but where interrupted......

poof!

Meanwhile in some unknown part of the universe:

``ARGH!!!,NOT AGAIN!!!``some thing{darkness it looked like}said as it came out of a vortex.

``ANOTHER BOTCHED PLAN!!!, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TRY HOW CAN THOSE FOOLS DEFEAT ME!!?``THE darkness said with flames coming out of it's head,now it took on a shape which looked like a dark shadow of a man with a red cape{it's cape was a dark red}and it's two red unblinking eyes had flames of rage in them.

``HOW, HOW HOW!!!????``The dark figure said nearly exploding with rage

``ARGH!!!,ARGH!!!,I AM EVIL!!!, I AM EVIL!!!``The darkness said cooling down when he uttered the words``I AM EVIL!``

``Now which should i pick?``The darkness said while looking at a map of our universe

``AH HA!,EARTH,MOBIUS it will be perfect``the dark figure said smiling

``AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!,but``the darkness said laughing but then his smile faded and he added

``I will have to aquire a vassal``the darkness said

``HMPH!,no problem!, time to move on``The darkness said with a smile and disappeared{possibly warped to earth, or Mobius}

Meanwhile as expected on Earth{or Mobius}in los angeles

``AH!!!,here I AM!!``the darkness said

``AH YES PERFECT ``IT ``WILL BE VERY PLEASED!!!``the darkness said

``Ah finally!!!``

``???!!!``The darkness expressed startled

The one who suprised the darkness was none other than:

``This must be it!,gotta ring the bell,OL' Titlebot doesn't ever get lost!!``Titlebot said standing in front of a normal blue house

``HMMMMM...........looks ordinary to me!,hmmmm..........but the paint is great!!, Amy sure knows her taste!``Titlebot said getting near the door bell

``ARGH!! Darkar keep your evilness you can't be startled by a mere Earthling!``the dakness known as Darkar said

``Must be even better inside!,ok time to ring the bell!``

``HMPH!,time to move on!``Darkar said

DING DONG, DING DONG!!!

``Coming!!``A female voice said

``it's a good thing no one can see me here except........``Darkar said but was cut off by.......

``DARKAR!!!!!``A mysterious voice said

``{uh-oh it's fire head again!}``said Darkar whispering

``WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?``The voice roared at Darkar

``I....I said that i was coming back!!``Darkar replied shivering

``NO,DON'T, OBSERVE THE EARTHLINGS!!``the voice said

DOOR OPEN

``Hello there miss the name's Titlebot and I am the narrator for this story!``Titlebot said in a gentlemanery voice

``Um Sonic's not here but you can come in!``Amy said

DOOR CLOSE

``what about the Earthlings!?``Darkar said rudely

``DIDN'T YOU HEAR THAT!!??, I WANT TO YOU TO GO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS ``ULTIMATE WEAPON OF DESTRUCTION````The voice said

``EPPS!!!,don't you.....you .......mean the ``ULTIMATE ROBOT``!?``Darkar said shivering yet again

``YES!``The mysterious voice said

``But wasn't ``it`` destroyed?``Darkar said

``NO, NOT EXACTLY, JUST OBSERVE THEM!!!``The voice said

``Ye,yes sir!``Darkar said as he turned into a shadow

PART TWO

AH!! that's the end of the first part of the chapter!

Titlebot:The first part only!?

Author:Yes but until then you can preoccupy yourselves with this one thing

Titlebot:OH, what is it!?

Author:ok here it is.......well actually it's a riddle for a future crossover i wonder who will guess it out oh well here it is:

FANGS THAT TEAR

WINGS THAT SLICE

ALONE THEY ARE POWERFUL AND VERY STRONG

BUT,TOGETHER THEY ARE INVINCIBLE

THEY CAN NOT BE STOPPED EITHER WAY ALTOGETHER

BUT CAN BE SEPARATELY DEFEATED,THOUGH THAT IS NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE

BUT WHEN JOINED WITH THEIR VASSAL.............

THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL PLUNGE INTO CHAOS AND MAYHEM...........

THEY ARE..............

Titlebot:HM, that's a tough one!, any hints?

Author:no, not now until then keep guessing and post your anwsers with your reviews!

Titlebot:Good luck!,you will need it reader to solve the riddle!!

NEW ANNOUNCEMENT:

Hello there Everyone, i am pleased to annouce the crossover of multiple dieminsions and alternative realitys in this fic,there will be many though, that is considerlay long time before i do one{hmmmmm..........maybe chapter 15 or 20},including fanfic crossovers!, if you want me to do some please send me the details about them{maybe your own fanfics or any game or movie or cartoon or comic},their website, and brief info, though it will be long before i do one.............but please do send me any ideas!, if I like them i will write about them

Note:All other fanfics are put on hold

STAFF NEEDED

looking for staff in my communite{my own}Anyone who is intrested can contact me through the reviews{i am keeping an eye on the reviews}

Titlebot:oh oh i got one!!!

Author:which?

Titlebot:do one about Mephiles and Iblis!

Author:i don't know about Mephiles, but Iblis is going to be a regular villian{in later chapters}

Titlebot:anyways who is that myseterious voice one?

Author:you will find out soon..................


End file.
